fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Roark
About Roark/Biography Before being reborn as the Elder Gods' Champion, Roark was a indigenous Earthrealm warrior of the Celtic Clan, rivals of the Lin Kuei, Red Dragon, Black Dragon, and Shirai Ryu alike. During his chapter in the story, it is revealed that his son was killed during a raid by the Insert and he works for the Elder Gods to bring him back to life. As the leader of his clan, he took blame for not being able to defend his village and save his son as the was invading a rival clan at the time and exiled himself. In search of his son's killer, he wondered Earthrealm and was visited by the Thunder God Raiden and was invited to participate in a tournament created by the Elder Gods to assist in stabilizing the realms. As a quote from narrator says as we get a flashback of the tournament describes: "Roark faced many opponents, seemingly one from each species of each realm and conquered them all. Roark's determination and rage fueled his journey higher and higher up the tournament's ladder but as he got closer to reaching his goal, competition got fiercer. Achieving a swift kill was becoming harder for Roack to achieve. But alas, Roark made it to the top due to his downright brutality and the no mercy code enforced by his clan. The honorable warrior, an elderly warrior who possessed the abilities of many competitors Roark has face before, was the last opponent that stood in Roark's way..." Roark then faces Shujinko for the title, Champion of the Elder Gods and wins (playable). As he was appointed Champion of the Elder Gods, Roark was told that if he serves the Elder Gods well, his son will return to the realm of mortals and will succeed him when he wishes to reside for eternity in the Heavens. Roark also received the power to manipulate space and time to coincide with Roark's ability to set himself ablaze. He also mastered how to duplicate orbs to mimic objects in space. Roark has worked for the Elders for 6 years now alongside Insert to dissipate any violations to the terms of Mortal Kombat. TIME SPAN BEFORE MKX AFTER INVADING 3 YEARS *Roark's son and clan are ambushed and slaughtered while he and the men were away to hunt. *Roark exiles himself from his clan out of guilt. 6 YEARS *Roark is visited by Raiden to join the Champion of the Elders Tournament and accepts. *Roark travels the realms to face multiple opponents to gain the title. *Roark defeats all his opponents and becomes Champion of the Elder Gods. 10-14 YEARS *TBA 15-19 YEARS *TBA 20-24 YEARS *TBA 25 YEARS *TBA MKX STORYLINE TBA Appearance ... In his Big Bang variation, he has a moon-like object follows him and has his hands and arms wrapped with cloth. In his Headhunter variation, his celtic sword appears on his back and he equips celt-style gloves. In his Disruptor '''variation, his eyes and tattoos glow white and he wraps his hands in cloth. Combat Characterists As ruthless in battle as they get, Roark will complete any deed assigned by the Elder Gods if it means keeping balance among the realms. Starting off his life as a Celtic warrior, Roark carried over his deadly, head-hunter ways to ensure his victory over those challenge the beings above him. Being that he is the Elder Gods' Champion, Roark's power is immensely greater than that of a normal fighter. "The '''Big Bang variation enhances Roark's use of spatial energy and allows him to string together combos and conquer the area around him." (Adds Pulsar bombs, Low Gravity, and Matter Field.) "While in his Headhunter variation, Roark utilizes Celtic weaponry to gain the upper hand on the opponent and deal deadly blows to ensure his victory. This variation enhances the versatility of his basic moveset and makes his attacks more fluid and harder-hitting." (Adds unique attacks utilizing Celtic weaponry) "And as a manipulator of space, the Disruptor variation allows Roark to rip through dimesions to play a defensive and sturdy hand in holding down an area." (Adds Void, and Gravi-tied.) Moveset Signature Moves Crescent Moon: '''Roark fires a crescent moon projectile at his opponent. This can also be done in air. *The enhanced is called '''Full Moon in which the moon becomes more powerful and moves faster. Orbit: '''Roark summons two planet-like objects to orbit around him. He can either shoot them forward or diagonally upward in rapid succession. He cannot move while in this move. *The meter burn version adds another planet-like object to the orbit. '''Comet: '''Roark engulfs his body in flames and charges at the opponent. This move can also be done in air. This has two other variations as well. '''Up Comet: '''Roark charges the aerial opponent. '''Down Comet: '''Roark charges the grounded opponent while in air. *The enhanced versions are called '''Hell Mary, which increases damage output. Pulsar: '''Roark creates a small flashing ball of energy to blast the opponent back. There are close, medium, and far versions of the move. *The enhanced versions are called '''Lighthouse, in which the damage and size of the pulsar is increased. *The meter burn version causes it to not explode immediately but stay until triggered or it detonates on its own. Low Gravity: '''Roark decreases the opponents mass which causes them to levitate. *The meter burn version in which adds a slam before levitating them again. '''Matter Field: '''Roark creates a force field of space matter that pushes the opponent back. *The enhanced version is called '''Matter Intangil, which stuns the opponent as well. *The meter burn version adds an extra blast while the opponent is in air. Void: Roark creates a black hole in front of him that absorbs any projectile. *The enhanced version is called Space Bridge, which also creates a portal behind the opponent and fires at their back. Gravi-tied: '''Roark creates a black hole underneath the opponent that disables their ability to jump for a short time. *The enhanced version is called '''Gravitational Rule, which disables their ability to move for a short time. Unnamed X-Ray Move - '''Roark slashes the opponent and kicks them in the knee, delocating it. Then he swings his axe at the opponents face, smashing their skull. '''Unnamed X-Ray Move - Roark grabs the opponent and creates a black hole inside their chest, sucking in all the organs. Then he adds mass to their head, chrushing the neck in result. Fatalities Unnamed Fatality: '''Roark spawns two black holes, one behind and one in front of the loser. As the opponent fights to stay grounded, their skin begins to escape from their body, starting from their head. Soon, the skin completely separates from their body and sucked into the portal behind them as the body gets sucked into the portal in front. Then, a third black hole then spawns from above and the body smashes to the ground, head first. Other Finishers '''Brutality: Quotes Intro Serzh: *(...) "..." (Pity...) Seeder: *''"..." (...) ''"..." Penance: *''"..."'' (…) "..." Kotal Kahn: *''"You abuse your power Kahn!"'' (...) "Enter the void if you dare." *"We have business to attend to." (It must wait Roark.) "I can not hold 'great uniter'." Ferra/Torr: *(Intruder!) "Step aside minions." (We split you in half!) Scorpion: *''"Your people were we weak Scorpion."'' (They will see you burn!) "Are ye eager to join them?" *''"Scorpion..." (You won't me from rebuilding.) ''"You're clan will never stand against opposion." Sub Zero: *''"Lin Kuei minion."'' (Elder God pet!) "You are a long way from pure!" *(...) "..." (...) Cassie Cage: *''"Step aside Earthrealm mortal."'' (What are you gonna do starboy?) "..." *''"Cage..." (Losing to you isn't on my list of things.) ''"But you will taste no victory." D'Vorah: *(Leave Earthrealmer.) "I am not here for you." (You are only here for death.) Raiden: *''"Shockin' seein' you here."'' (Your inference will cause more havoc.) "Your visions mean nothing." *''"You forget your place."'' (Do not challenge me Roark.) "You do not control Earthrealm any longer." Kano: *''"Kano..."'' (I'm just gonna take a little off the top.) "The spirits hunger of Black Dragon scum." *(Luck won't save you this time bud.) "..." (Come to papa.) *(Oh, the blades are coming out.) "Death will come quickly Kano." ''(For who exactly?) *only when in his '''Headhunter '''variation* Quan Chi: *"Demon!"'' (Trying to save Earthrealm from it's fate?) "Your forces will suffer your's." *(...) "..." (...) Kung Lao: *(I do not serve you Champion.) "You will obey the Elders' ruling." (For the shaolin!) *(I wish to speak to the Elder Gods.) "On who's authority." ''(If I have to fight, I will.) Kitana: *"Finally overcome your sickness?"'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Reptile: *''"Leave now Saurian."'' (The emperor sends a message.) "Your race will perish with you." *(...) "..." (...) Ermac: *''"You reek of Shao Kahn."'' (The emperor lives through us.) "I strip the souls from you!" *(Roark...) "Great evil is within you." (Come, take it from us!) Takeda: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Jacqui: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kung Jin: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Mileena: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Roark: *"Impossible..." (What evil is this?) "Die imposter!" Character Relationships TBA Trivia *He obtained his spatial manipulation powers from the Elder Gods. *He is the first chapter of the story. *Bleeds pure white blood. Additional Details Character Select Screen: *When he is picked, he will walk up with ... head and when his variation is picked, he will set it ablaze and throw it. In his intro: *When he speaks first, he beams in and walks at the opponent, then says his line; then emphasizes his hand as he crushes a earth-like orb (the opponent says their line); then he radiates with spatial energy as he says his second line. **In his Headhunter variation, he will, instead of radiate with spatial energy, pull out his sword as he says his line. *When he speaks second, ... In game: *In his Headhunter variation, he will use his shield to block instead of his hands. Gallery Category:Venommm Category:Neutral Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Main Characters